Tarde
by Sehren Kou
Summary: [Yaoi SKxJW] Almas gemelas que infortunadamente nunca se conocieron hasta que cada quien hizo su vida con otra persona… se encontraron en una fiesta y una mirada les bastó para darse cuenta de la verdad…


**DISCLAIMER:** "Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como la canción "Tarde" pertenece a Ricardo Arjona y demás socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original y canción sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai (homosexual); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o chicos de edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que no lean el siguiente fanfict para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA:** Sehren Kou

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

—**:— TARDE —:—**

La gala anual de antifaces organizada por Maximilian Pegasus transcurre con normalidad y animosidad en su castillo ubicado en una pequeña isla a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad de Domino. Los invitados, todos gente de lo más selecto de la jet-set económica, política y social, llegan al lugar ya sea por medio de sus lujosos yates, embarcaciones o helicópteros; cada invitado ataviado por lo mejor en diseño y caros accesorios, así como por exquisitas máscaras y antifaces mandados a hacer expresamente para tal evento.

Un rubio de ojos melados es el centro de atención de un considerable grupo, sus bromas y comentarios divertidos son bien recibidos por todos, ya que su alegría y risa es por demás contagiosa. Es un fotógrafo con cierta reputación positiva y creciente, fan de los felinos y amante de Kae Yoshida, un sujeto alto, de cabello gris oscuro y ojos verde pálido, inversionista exitoso de la bolsa; ambos se mantienen tomados de la mano y al parecer contentos. Una pareja tranquila que se entiende y respeta mutuamente, aunque para el sentir interno de Joey Wheeler, falta una chispa que haga ver todo de una manera especial y única.

Entonces Joey siente algo extraño de pronto y deja que Kae domine el rumbo de la charla, gira su rostro de manera discreta y se queda embelesado al ver aquella figura masculina entrar al salón, con su cuerpo esbelto y firme enfundado por un traje blanco que le queda como un guante y resaltado por una postura arrogante, además de una mirada afiliada en aquellos ojos azules que se dejan ver a través del antifaz de plumas blancas.

— _¿Eres una visión?_ – pensando

_**Justamente ahora**_

_**irrumpes en mi vida,**_

_**con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesino.**_

_**Tarde como siempre,**_

_**nos llega la fortuna.**_

Seto Kaiba se pasa su mano izquierda por sus cabellos castaños y sedosos sin soltar el brazo izquierdo de su elegante esposa morena. Observa fastidiado a la mayoría de los invitados pero trata de ser lo más educado posible a pesar de que le aburre a morir todo aquel evento.

Se detiene para permitirle a su mujer entablar un breve intercambio de palabras con un probable benefactor para el museo de la ciudad de Domino, a lo que aprovechan un par de personas para acercársele y tratar de charlar con él. Una plática vacua y aburrida a la que simplemente soporta por Ishizu, su esposa; responde lo más cortés posible y en momentos así es cuando una mínima parte de su ser detesta el ser reconocido tan fácilmente a pesar de usar un antifaz, todo por su porte tan característico, su apariencia única y su presencia inconfundible.

— Querido Kaiba, me alegra verte en mi humilde hogar

Un suave resoplido casi inaudible sale de boca del castaño pero simplemente suelta a Ishizu y se disculpa con el otro par de invitados para darle la cara al anfitrión de la fiesta, el cual se acerca por su espalda con una sonrisa ambigua en sus labios.

— Pegasus – tono seco

— ¿Cómo has estado? Supongo que felizmente casado como todo mundo dice – con un suave tinte sardónico y en voz baja

— Mhnn…

— Nadie en el lugar deja de hablar de ustedes: "la pareja perfecta", tan bellos uno junto al otro aunque para serte sincero mi querido Kaiba, esperaba más de ti que esto – girando su rostro a un lado

— ¿Perdón? – frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

— Pensé que por tu forma de ser retarías al mundo y a la vida pero al parecer te rendiste tal cual simple humano común y corriente – da un sorbo a su champagne

— Pero qué tonterías dices Pegasus, al parecer la senilidad ya te está alcanzando

— Posiblemente… es una lástima que no disfrutes de un matrimonio como el mío con Cecilia. Sé que dirás que fue muy breve pero te aseguro que vale por toda una vida, no cambiaría eso por nada y creo que mejor te dejo a solas antes de que tus ojos en verdad se conviertan en dagas y me maten… Bye, bye – agitando divertido su mano izquierda

— Idiota – entre dientes

Seto observa como Pegasus se aleja de él, toma aire profundamente y una parte de él casi muerta siente un poco de pena por el empresario y por él mismo. Pegasus había perdido a su esposa poco después de casarse y desde ese entonces cada año celebra esa fiesta de antifaces conmemorando el día en que se conocieron de igual manera en un evento parecido; aunque ese detalle muy pocas personas lo conocen. Pero eso también es algo que envidia, no sabe lo que es sentir, experimentar sensaciones únicas por la pareja de uno.

Entonces una suave mano en su hombro lo saca de sus cavilaciones y toma la mano derecha de Ishizu para seguir con esa charada de matrimonio, algo que realizó simplemente para cumplir con ciertas normas de vida en alguien como él. Pero se detiene de golpe al ver a un par de metros de él a alguien que nunca pensó conocer, un chico delgado y rubio vestido por un traje negro y con un antifaz de plumas rojas casi idéntico al suyo; una especie de ángel caído pero acompañado por otro sujeto que de pronto le levanta el rostro y le da un beso fugaz.

_**Tú ibas con él,**_

_**yo iba con ella,**_

_**jugando a ser felices por desesperados,**_

_**por no aguardar los sueños,**_

_**por miedo a quedar solos.**_

La mujer morena de ascendencia egipcia no se percata del momentáneo estado perplejo de su esposo y lo jala sutilmente hacia la pareja que éste contempla con incredulidad. Kae gira su rostro y hace un leve asentimiento de respeto a Ishizu, para luego tomar la mano libre de ésta y besarle el dorso con suma caballerosidad que provoca una sonrisa amable en la dama de ojos oscuros.

Pero un par de orbes meladas y unos zafiros refulgentes chocan en su mirar, diciéndose tantas cosas y a la vez nada por sufrir de ese encuentro fortuito que el destino les ha proporcionado en su caprichoso juego.

— Seto, te presento a Kae Yoshida, es quien maneja las finanzas de mi hermano y… lo siento no sé su nombre – con una sonrisa de disculpa al rubio

— Joseph Wheeler, fotógrafo – extendiendo su mano derecha ligeramente temblorosa

— Seto Kaiba – en tono frío pero estrechándole con fuerza su mano

— Es un gusto conocerlo por fin señor Kaiba

El castaño suelta con reticencia la mano del rubio y estrecha la que le ofrece el peligris, tras ello introduce ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se muestra indiferente a la charla que comienzan a entablar Ishizu y Kae, pero que de manera muy discreta e imperceptible hasta para su esposa mantiene su completa atención en el rubio sonriente que al parecer no tiene tampoco mucho interés en participar en esa plática sobre un rebelde modelo egipcio. Nuevamente sus miradas chocan por unos segundos y un extraño estremecimiento se deja sentir en lo profundo del ser de cada uno.

_**Pero llegamos tarde,**_

_**te vi y me viste,**_

_**nos reconocimos enseguida,**_

_**pero tarde.**_

_**Maldita sea la hora**_

_**que encontré lo que soñé.**_

¿Quién no podría reconocer de inmediato a Ishizu Ishtar de Kaiba? Con esa exótica belleza y ese aire de misticismo alrededor de ella, además por supuesto de su peculiar vestir, por ello que Kae la advirtiera de inmediato con su flamante y famoso esposo, sonríe alegre como es tan característico en él y pasa su brazo izquierdo por la estrecha cintura de su amante mientras que con dedos traviesos y coquetos lo acaricia superficialmente.

El mentón del ojiazul se levanta ligeramente en un gesto de orgullo herido o algo parecido al percatarse de aquel toque íntimo entre ambos sujetos, toma aire profundamente y maldice mentalmente a la vida y a sí mismo por experimentar lo que está sucediendo.

Si tan sólo a la partida de Mokuba a estudiar en el extranjero no se hubiera puesto a analizar su vida y lo que vendría ahora que estaba solo, tal vez no se hubiera empecinado con la idea de casarse con Ishizu, su pareja social y ahora la mujer con la que comparte su vida. Estaría con aquella imagen que representa totalmente lo que siempre deseo esa parte de su alma que creyó extinta desde el momento de ser adoptado por Gozaburo Kaiba.

Joey se mantiene tenso ante el agarre cariñoso de su pareja mientras contempla lo mejor que puede a ese sujeto de mirada de hielo. Representa tanto a ese dragón con el que siempre soñó; todo mundo habla del unicornio, un ser inalcanzable y místico que representa las ilusiones y sueños más profundos de las personas; pero en él es diferente, siempre soñó con un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, tan único y especial que nadie podría tenerlo más que él.

Ahora lo tiene frente a él y no sabe que hacer; se siente intimidado por esa postura distante y gélida, además por supuesto de verlo prohibido por aquella mujer de actitud reservada y educada que es su esposa. La suave voz de Kae y el cálido aliento éste rozando su cuello lo hace dar un respingo de sorpresa y gira su rostro sorprendido para verlo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? – viendo confundido a Kae

— Yoshida-san le hablaba pero usted se mostraba algo pálido y ajeno

— Oh, lo siento… estaba… bueno… pensaba en una imagen adecuada para la siguiente portada del Nacional Geographic – comenzando a ruborizarse tenuemente

— Está bien, comenzaba a preocuparme pero al parecer sólo viajaste de nuevo a otro lugar… inevitablemente no puede desligarse de su trabajo, es un completo obseso a veces – sonriendo a modo de disculpa a la morena

— Casi como Seto, ¿no, querido? – Viendo fugazmente a su marido – A veces se pierde en sus pensamientos

— Que curioso

De pronto Kaiba sin siquiera disculparse da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la barra del bar temporal, dejando con ello a su esposa sola. Joey abre los ojos como platos por tal acción y como siempre sólo actúa sin pensar las cosas, levanta la voz y llama con molestia al castaño, quien se detiene y frunce el ceño por tal gesto.

— ¡Ey, tú! ¡Deberías ser más considerado y no hacer esas cosas!

— No eres quien para decirme nada – mirándolo por encima de su hombro

— Ricachón engreído

— Perro sarnoso

El rubio aprieta los dientes con fuerza y sólo ve como Kaiba se aleja nuevamente sin tomarse la molestia de decir algo más ni de formar parte en una riña a la que inevitablemente terminarían.

Ishizu ladea su rostro algo extrañada por la pequeña escena pero sólo da una ligera reverencia clásica del Japón y se aleja tras despedirse del peligris, brindándole una sonrisa conciliadora al rubio cuando pasa a su lado a modo de aligerar el ambiente.

"

Seto ordena una copa de oporto y aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula sin darle importancia a que varios invitados lo observen curiosos por el breve intercambio de palabras despectivas que mantuvo con el rubio.

Sólo tiene presente en sus pensamientos aquel dibujo que un día en su niñez hizo sobre un pequeño Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos juguetón, un ser de índole mitológica que le encantó al comenzar su madre a leerle sobre mitología antes de dormir. Pero el cual dejó en el olvido cuando sus padres murieron y con ello empezó la serie de eventos que lo convirtieron en el hombre que es hoy en día.

Un ser que imaginó diferente al resto del mundo, uno en el cual puso sus deseos más íntimos, un ser que a pesar de no ser el más poderoso de los dragones supuso magnífico, un ser al que deseó conocer con todo su corazón para poder domarlo y tenerlo siempre a su lado.

— Sueños infantiles y tontos – mascullando antes de darle un trago a su bebida

"

Joey comienza a jugar con su llavero de manera distraída, absorto en sus pensamientos, se disculpa un momento con Kae y camina hacia los jardines del castillo, tomando asiento en una banca de piedra cerca de una fuente con forma de sirena.

Se pregunta tantas cosas… ¿cómo es que terminó en lo que está, ¿cómo es que Kae es su pareja y no ese sujeto, ¿cómo es que su anhelado dragón ojiazul le pertenece a aquella mujer?

Andar de un lado a otro en el mundo, saltando peligros y viviendo al límite pero solo, esa era su vida sin sentido… entonces un día por casualidad conoció a Kae y comenzaron a salir, le tomó cariño, respeto y el deseo estaba muy presente; así que no dudo en vivir con él cuando se lo propuso, odiaba la soledad y en ese momento el conseguir cierta estabilidad con alguien tan maravilloso como Kae le pareció perfecto, a pesar de ese sentimiento de vacío que a veces llegaba a sentir.

_**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,**_

_**tanto inventarte,**_

_**tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,**_

_**sin encontrarte.**_

_**Y ahí va uno de tonto;**_

_**por desesperado,**_

_**confundiendo amor con compañía.**_

Saca del interior del bolsillo izquierdo su reloj de cadena y lo abre, contemplando la imagen de su pequeño hermano cuando tenía 8 años, acaricia la foto con delicadeza y una muy ligera sonrisa adorna sus labios al recordar a esa pequeña luz que ahora tiene a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Ama a su hermano con todo su corazón, ese niño dulce e inocente con fe ciega en él que ahora se ha convertido en un adolescente pícaro y travieso; por él sobrevivió las torturas de su padrastro, por él siguió conservando aquella pequeña parte humana en su ser, por él es que siguió viviendo.

Pero ahora sin él es como fue que perdió momentáneamente el piso, por lo que un problema existencialista comenzó a aquejarlo cuando nunca en su vida cosa así había sucedido. ¿Qué era ahora que Mokuba se había ido muy lejos para comenzar a vivir por sí mismo y de manera independiente? ¿Qué era de él ahora que por primera vez en su vida se encontraba completa y absolutamente solo? ¿Qué venía ahora que sólo su trabajo podía acompañarlo y que lidiar con la gente molesta podía ser lo único divertido en su vida monótona?

Nada… esa es la respuesta a esas y muchas preguntas más… por que ese sentimiento de vacío que dejó a un lado durante el trayecto de su vida ahora se ha intensificado de tal manera que se ha tragado todo como si de un hoyo negro se tratase.

En vísperas de la partida de Mokuba fue cuando conoció a Ishizu Ishtar, una mujer elegante y educada, criada como toda una dama de sociedad, a la altura de las altas expectativas que todo mundo esperaba de la que podría ser su pareja; así que comenzó a salir, trató de descubrir lo que era vivir fuera de la cúpula que forjó desde su preadolescencia, quiso evitar sentirse abandonado cuando su hermano partió, intentó ver el mundo bajo un foco diferente.

Pero todo fue obsoleto, sólo adoptó una nueva rutina y le pareció suficiente, contaba ahora con una compañera perfecta para esas molestas reuniones sociales, una amante nada molesta y que respetaba su espacio, perfeccionó esa imagen perfecta ante el resto del mundo y en especial, le tomó cierto cariño y aprecio a esa dama que es ahora su esposa. No puede decir que substituyó la compañía de su hermano pero sí que consiguió al menos evitar dejar sin rumbo su vida ante la ausencia de Mokuba; claro está, si no se toma en cuenta ese sentimiento extraño que le fastidiaba en sus escasos momentos libres.

— ¿Sucede algo Seto?

La mirada azulina se eleva y se clava en la silueta delicada de su perfecta esposa, la observa fijamente sin decir palabra y hace un listado mental de las razones por las que está con ella: es bella, inteligente, educada, independiente, con una agenda propia, orgullosa pero hábil al usar su carisma, impresionante para el resto de las personas y conoce sus gustos de manera casi escalofriante. Sí, algo así como su contraparte femenina, delicada y sociable; por eso es que ese algo aún siguiera faltando y acentuándose con el transcurso del tiempo.

— Nada importante, sólo quiero estar solo

— Entonces iré a hablar con unos benefactores – inclinándose levemente para luego irse calmadamente

Y ahora, descubre ese aire rebelde y revitalizador cuando Ishizu es su pareja oficial y la mujer que ocupa un lado de su cama durante las noches; cuando su vida se supone que es perfecta bajo los cánones de todas esas personas estúpidas de esa maldita fiesta.

_**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,**_

_**te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón.**_

_**Y no tengo nada contra ellos,**_

_**la rabia es contra el tiempo**_

_**por ponerte junto a mí,**_

_**tarde...**_

Los cabellos suaves y rubios de Joey son jalados suavemente por la mano izquierda de éste en un gesto de desesperación contenida. Le parece increíble sentirse tan confundido y atraído por ese arrogante y prepotente castaño de ojos azules; tan sólo lo ha tenido frente a él por un par de minutos y ahora siente que su vida depende de tenerlo cerca de sí, todo se ha puesto de cabeza y ya no está seguro ni de su propio nombre.

Quisiera que esto fuera sólo un maldito sueño, que sólo es el efecto delirante de la fiebre que padeció la semana pasada, es decir, que todos esos días y en especial esta fiesta es una alucinación. Así no tendría que estar sufriendo este desgraciado caos que le carcome el alma, corazón y mente.

El actuar y luego pensar es algo que lo caracteriza y siempre le ha funcionado pero esta vez su espontaneidad ha quedado bloqueada y sólo le ha quedado el pensar la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Aunque es una gran tentación el sólo irse de la fiesta sin decir nada, entrar a su departamento, tomar un delicioso baño caliente de burbujas y terminar acurrucado bajo sus sábanas para no saber del mundo hasta el día siguiente, fingiendo que lo de esa noche fue realmente un sueño tonto y absurdo. Pero eso es imposible por que Kae le exigiría una explicación y entonces recordaría totalmente esos ojos azules, ese cuerpo magnífico y esa voz perfecta, todo se grabaría aún más profundamente con fuego y esta vez sí estaría completamente ahogado en problemas.

_**Ganas de huir,**_

_**de no verte ni la sombra,**_

_**de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,**_

_**que nunca apareciste,**_

_**que nunca has existido.**_

El cuerpo firme del más importante empresario de Asia se mantiene oculto entre las sombras cercanas a la fuente donde cierto rubio se mantiene sumido en sus reflexiones. Su mano derecha sostiene su copa de cristal nuevamente con oporto y sus fieros ojos azules ahora muestran una sensación de calma mientras se mantienen fijos sobre el interesante cuerpo de Joseph Wheeler.

Repasa el físico del chico rubio y una sonrisa satisfecha se vislumbra en sus labios al apreciar la particular belleza de Joey, le parece interesante y muy atractivo. Todo mundo siempre ha dado por sentado sus preferencias sexuales, concentrándose tan sólo en el detalle que gusta de las formas femeninas, obviando que de igual manera le atraigan las masculinas.

Y el físico de Joey es uno que lo cautiva por mucho, uno digno de ser sometido por ese carácter irreverente y lo suficientemente atractivo como para provocarle un deseo irrefrenable de poseerlo y no dejarlo salir de su cama por largo tiempo; pero a la vez con un algo extraño que le hace sentirse diferente, con esa muy pero muy breve discusión se sintió distinto, como levemente revitalizado.

Observa como el rubio se muerde la uña del dedo índice derecho y sus orbes de zafiro se concentran en aquel par de labios rosas y al parecer dulces. Quisiera acercarse y asustarlo, para luego reírse internamente de la mueca que hiciera el otro y calmar su enojo con un beso que lo hiciera olvidarse de todo; estrecharlo entre sus brazos y acercarlo lo más posible a su cuerpo, disfrutar de la calidez que sospecha irradia; deleitarse con el brillo que tomen esas orbes doradas por cualquier razón: enojo, deseo, timidez, diversión, etc.… Algo que nunca se hubiera siquiera planteado por otra persona.

_**Ganas de besarte,**_

_**de coincidir contigo,**_

_**de acercarme un poco**_

_**y amarrarte en un abrazo,**_

_**de mirarte a los ojos**_

_**y decirte bienvenido.**_

Joey nuevamente se siente extraño, deja de morderse la uña y se queda completamente estático, es como si lo estuvieran observando, su respiración se vuelve un poco pesada y levanta casi temeroso su faz. Por segunda vez en la noche el tiempo desaparece para ambos hombres y sus miradas chocan una contra otra, azul cobalto contra dorado, presentándose ese sentimiento cálido de nuevo en aquella mezcla de colores.

Kaiba da un paso hacia delante, permitiendo que las suaves y casi románticas luces del lugar iluminen su figura; el rubio contiene la respiración y poco a poco deja que el aire escape de sus pulmones, no es necesario que se quiten los antifaces para conocer a la perfección el rostro del otro, ya se conocen. De alguna manera extraña es como si hubieran esperado una eternidad por ese encuentro, se han reconocido y con eso basta.

— Seto cariño, ¿estás aquí?

Y el hechizo se rompe al escuchar ambos la suave y modulada voz de la mujer morena llamando a su marido; Joey aprieta sus manos en puños y gira su rostro enfadado a un lado, rechinado con fuerza sus dientes, odiando con todo su ser aquella mujer que llegó antes que él a la vida de ese maldito bastardo que acaba de ponerle al revés toda su vida.

Pero de reojo se percata como una mueca descompone la expresión estoica del castaño para enseguida recomponerse y dudar por breves segundos de dar la vuelta y acudir con su mujer o ignorarla y seguir con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo ellos. Finalmente ve como el ojiazul se manera derrotada adopta su postura de frialdad y se gira para encarar a su bella esposa que sale por la puerta acristalada, alejándose de ahí con ella y fingiendo que no ha sucedido nada.

Desearía tanto una oportunidad pero ambos tomaron sus decisiones y el destino les ha mostrado que por impacientes ahora es muy tarde para aquel encuentro tan deseado, esperado y soñado por sus almas solitarias.

_**Pero llegamos tarde,**_

_**te vi y me viste,**_

_**nos reconocimos enseguida,**_

_**pero tarde.**_

_**Quizás en otras vidas...**_

_**Quizás en otras muertes...**_

Nuevamente ha elegido, para bien o para mal ya tiene una vida, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de lograr algo con ese sujeto cuando ambos tienen parejas y una vida hecha, ¿valía realmente la pena arriesgarse, ¿qué podía hacer?

Sus manos le arden por la frustración de no haber tocado aquella piel dorada, sus labios le pican por no haberse deleitado con aquellos otros apetitosos, su cuerpo se siente frío por lo que sabe le espera y su ser entero se siente aún más vacío por regresar a esa rutina fastidiosa y amarga que es su vida diaria. Saber que al regresar a su casa, su cama le será insoportable por la presencia de Ishizu, que en esos momentos en que inevitablemente deje su mente volar no podrá dejar de evocar esos ojos melados brillantes y ahora parece que la vida lo retara cuando el no rechaza reto alguno de nadie.

¿Qué hacer? Al parecer nada… está Ishizu y ese tal Yoshida, así como el mismo Joseph Wheeler… vidas hechas y decisiones tomadas… sólo cabe un adiós y nada más…

_**Que ganas de rozarte,**_

_**que ganas de tocarte,**_

_**de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,**_

_**de fugarnos para siempre,**_

_**sin daños a terceros.**_

Pasa una hora más y antes de que Kaiba junto con Ishizu se retire del lugar en su helicóptero, es empujado de un hombro por cierto rubio cuando se mantiene al lado de su esposa para despedirse de Pegasus.

— Idiota – entre dientes

— Imbécil – volteando molesto a verlo

Pero el rubio continúa caminando sin detenerse a discutir, sólo sigue su camino hacia el exterior del lugar acompañado de su pareja y al parecer para abordar con otros invitados el gran yate de uno de estos para regresar a Domino City.

Vaya manera de terminar su noche, al arreglarse para acudir a tan fastidiosa gala no pensó conocer a tan peculiar persona por tan breve tiempo pero no se arrepiente de ello, le es interesante y algo entretenido en su normal y esquemática vida. Sólo puede considerar que es una lástima el conocerlo hasta ahora cuando de haber sucedido hace un año, la situación hubiera sido muy diferente.

— ¿Qué fue eso Seto?

— Un cachorro tratando de morder la mano de su amo

Ishizu pestañea y lo observa curiosa, en realidad casi no entiende el sentido de tales palabras pero sabe que el castaño no puede evitar ver a las personas como algo muy inferior a él, así que el rubio no puede ser la excepción ante lo dicho por su esposo; ante tal pensamiento sonríe tranquila y entrelaza su mano derecha con la de él, tal vez tenga que compensarlo con algo muy especial al llegar a la mansión por haberlo obligado a ir a este evento, ya pensará en el camino sobre ello.

"

El guapo peligris se apoya en el barandal de la planta superior de aquel lujoso yate mientras el viento juega con sus lacios cabellos. Joey se apoya de espaldas en el mismo barandal junto a él, jugando con sus dedos ansiosos su pequeño celular y manteniendo su mirada en el camino de estrellas de la Vía Láctea.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Nunca lo he estado más en mi vida

— Muy bien

El ojiverde saca un cigarrillo de su cigarrera de platino y un encendedor de gas, observa la suave marea azul golpear contra la embarcación y una sonrisa adorna sus labios, enciende su cigarro y exhala el humo de éste lentamente.

— Me parece muy bien

Repite sus últimas palabras más seguro de sí mismo y se gira para tomar desprevenido al otro y besarlo apasionadamente, beso que devuelve con el mismo fervor el rubio.

"

Ishizu entra a la enorme recámara que comparte con Kaiba, camina hacia el baño y ya dentro de él comienza a desnudarse, colocando sus prendas de manera ordenada y correctamente dobladas.

Seto sólo la observa desde el quicio de la puerta con la corbata desatada, el abrigo blanco aún puesto y sin ninguna expresión en su faz, sólo contemplando las bellas formas de su esposa y analizando la situación. Con un suspiro se da la vuelta y camina hacia su cama, se sienta, entrecruza sus manos y se truena los dedos ante la decisión que ha tomado.

Entonces de pronto el escuchar la suave voz de la morena pronunciar su nombre lo hace levantar su faz y observa como Ishizu viste ahora un batín de seda en color crema y camina hacia él con un suave movimiento de caderas que debe parecerle sensual pero que no logra despertar su interés para nada.

Ishizu es tan parecida a él que ha comenzado a ahogarse en su propia alcoba, todo es tan insípido, común y corriente, frío y desapasionado que la verdad ahora le aburre siquiera pensar en acariciar aquella piel morena; no hay novedad sólo un aire agobiante por tener que soportar a otra persona tan parecida a él que sólo logra incrementar ese estado eterno de hastío en él y su aburrimiento total a todo lo que lo rodea.

— Quiero el divorcio

Ishizu ya estaba agachada frente a él tratando de quitarle su abrigo cuando la bomba se dejó caer, sus oscuros ojos se fijan abiertos a más no poder sobre el rostro serio del castaño y con la duda y confusión congelando su cuerpo, impidiéndole realizar movimiento alguno o al menos abrir la boca para decir algo.

Seto la observa y trata por todos los medios de no soltarse a las carcajadas por verla en ese estado, es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que lleva de conocerla que la ha dejado sin palabras y totalmente sorprendida y estupefacta. No logró impresionarla cuando le pidió una cita, cuando la hizo llegar al clímax la primera vez juntos ni cuando le pidió matrimonio; en todas esas veces actuó correcta y normal, tal vez después del sexo un poco sofocada y agotada pero hasta ahí, nunca consiguió más de su clásica sonrisa tranquila y sus palabras 'sabias'.

Así que el verla pálida, con la boca semiabierta de la impresión, vestida tan sólo con un batín, con el rostro desencajado y los ojos desorbitados no puede causarle más que risa en vez de pena o culpa.

— Parece que te sorprende pero no quiero seguir los cánones que todo mundo me ha estado marcando sobre cómo vivir mi propia vida… ambos nos casamos por eso pero ya no me basta y lo mejor será una separación tranquila

— ¿Porqué así de pronto? Ambos sabíamos eso cuando nos casamos y ahora de golpe quieres ser una persona ordinaria que actúe sólo por impulso, no me engañes Seto Kaiba que no soy ninguna tonta

Ishizu se levanta y lo observa con los ojos entornados, mostrando toda su molestia por el asunto que ha planteado su aún esposo. Seto pasa su mano derecha por su cabello de enfrente, agitándolo en un gesto arrogante, la observa con cierta molestia por las palabras de ella pero trata de sacar algo de su mínima paciencia para tratar de no soltarle algo mordaz, después de todo está terminando con su matrimonio sin darle explicaciones detalladas y profundas.

Unos 15 minutos después Seto Kaiba entra al garaje de su mansión y sube a su Ferrari 612 Scaglietti negro totalmente furioso, arranca rechinando las llantas y jura por sus adentros que si Ishizu quiere guerra, guerra obtendrá. Nadie le dice que hacer y mucho menos comenzaría a hacerlo una mujer como Ishizu.

"

Joey se truena dedo por dedo de sus manos y enfoca su mirada en la luna llena de esa noche, tanta es su luz que la bóveda celeste muestra una extraña tonalidad de azul profundo muy llamativa.

Se mantiene apoyado en la balaustrada del balcón de su habitación en aquel hotel, el viento frío golpea su piel así que se abraza a sí mismo y por fin comienza a sentirse derrotado y abrumado, al parecer sí es demasiado tarde para él y el empresario de maravillosos ojos azules. Suspira y se incorpora para entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta al palco, conforme se va desnudando, va dejando su ropa regada en el suelo, quedándose al final en slips por lo que abre su improvisado equipaje y saca un pantalón de franela en rojo quemado, se lo coloca y entra bajo el acolchado de la enorme cama para tratar de dormir un poco.

Horas después se remueve inquieto en sus sueños, se gira y abre los ojos sorprendidos al sentir unos suaves labios contra los suyos, entonces se da cuenta de que aquellas caricias descaradas y cariñosas sobre su cuerpo no eran parte de un sueño sino que en verdad las estaba recibiendo. Sus orbes meladas brillan con un sin fin de emociones contradictorias mientras se pierden en la profundidad de esas lagunas azules que posee aquel megalómano que sólo hace unas cuentas horas conoció.

— Pero ¿cómo? – separándose levemente del otro

— Estaba a punto de registrarme en otro hotel cuando de pronto encontré tu nota… al parecer pensamos de manera algo similar

— Estás casado… aunque… no espero nada… sólo a ti…

Seto ve como el rubio baja su mirada desconsolada mientras aprieta con fuerza las sábanas y el acolchado de la cama; se pasa una mano por sus sedosos cabellos castaños y se levanta levemente para comenzar a desnudarse.

— Cachorro tonto…sí, estoy casado pero no por mucho tiempo – arroja al suelo su abrigo

— ¿Eh? – levantando su faz

— Digamos que antes de toparme con tu recado me di cuenta de que tanta compatibilidad de caracteres me da asco, así que le pedí el divorcio – quitándose su saco mientras se descalza

— ¿Cuando uno se divorcia no se alega lo contrario? ¿Incompatibilidad de caracteres o algo así? – con curiosidad

— Ishizu es la esposa perfecta de acuerdo a los altos estándares de la clase privilegiada a la que se supone pertenezco, – comienza a desabotonarse la camisa – tiene un sin fin de cualidades muy apreciadas para mí y tranquilamente podríamos seguir casados – se desfaja la camisa

— Entonces, ¿por qué…? – frunciendo el ceño molesto y celoso

— No me interrumpas… – tono frío – es buena en la cama, no puedo negarlo – mirada asesina en el rubio – pero todo es mecánico, sin una chispa de verdadera pasión; – desabrochándose el cinturón – es inteligente, respeta mi espacio y conoce a la perfección mis gustos así que sabe que hacer para no molestarme, – expresión de incomprensión en Joey – pero para pasarme la vida de esa manera es suficiente conmigo como para encima soportar el tedio, apatía y displicencia de otro – deshaciéndose de su pantalón

— Así qué… – levantando el acolchado del lado izquierdo de la cama para que el otro pueda acostarse

— Decidí cambiar de aires comenzando con un divorcio que al parecer va a ser de lo más entretenido con su rechazo a la idea de separarnos… ¿y tú que puedes decir?

— Kae y yo estábamos completamente conscientes de que a pesar de que le tengo un gran cariño especial a él, no lo amo intensamente y cuando te vi… ¡Puff! Una corriente de un millón de volts recorrió todo mi cuerpo y cuando actuaste como un patán definitivamente me di cuenta de que necesitas que alguien te ponga en tu lugar en vez de sólo disculparte y fingir que no pasa nada

— ¿Ah, sí? – sonriendo malicioso mientras termina de desnudarse y se mete a la cama

— ¡Claro! Yo nunca podría decirte "sí Seto", "como digas Seto", "lo que tu quieras Seto". Guacala, eso sería asqueroso – sacando la lengua

— Ya veremos si puedes sostener eso después – acercándose a él

La dichosa tarjeta que Joey depositó en su planeado tropezón con Kaiba ha quedado en el suelo junto con la ropa regada de éste; con letras garabateadas por la prisa pero con un mensaje que quedó claro:

"_Bastardo presuntuoso:_

_Sé que piensas igual que yo, que el tiempo se nos escapó y ahora todo parece muy tarde para nosotros, pero ¿realmente es así?… ¿Hemos de rendirnos por cosas que tienen solución?… No te pido nada, sólo espero que tomes una decisión esta noche… Habitación 117 del Hotel Kaleido…_

_Joey wheeler"_

Una simple llamada espontánea como una acción realizada sin pensar mucho en ella fue la que realizó Joey tras ver alejarse a Kaiba con su esposa y cuando estuvo en el yate, aquel pequeño artefacto era lo que le decía que aún estaba a tiempo de rectificar y cancelar la habitación con otra sencilla llamada; pero su corazón le ganó a la razón y decidió seguir adelante, con una escasa esperanza de lograr algo con el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules que es su unicornio personal.

Ahora Seto por vez primera en su vida besa de manera especial y entregada a otro ser, ha atrapado aquel Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos que en su niñez imaginó y deseó atrapar; aquel ser mítico y de ensueños que no pensó encontrar y que ahora tiene junto a él para enseñarle a tan travieso ser lo que es tener un verdadero amo y un verdadero amor…

"

Y con esto se escribe una nueva estrofa en la canción que el destino les había escrito para tal especial ocasión. Nunca se es tarde para tratar de rectificar sus errores y reescribir su vida y por supuesto para ellos, la palabra "Tarde" ha quedado en el olvido por que es ahora que están juntos y han demostrado que en realidad es muy pronto para rendirse y seguir con la vida de siempre lejos de la verdadera felicidad, amor y el verdadero concepto de vivir una existencia…

"

"

**.:OWARI:.**

"

INICIADO: 17 de octubre de 2005

FINALIZADO: 20 de octubre de 2005

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:**_ Este es el primer songfic que escribo; pero como siempre, notaran que he impuesto mi peculiar estilo… llevaba días con esta maldita canción en la cabeza y sólo hasta usarla en este fic pude sacármela del sistema y concentrarme en los fics en los que estaba trabajando; no sé ustedes pero me gustó, es algo cursi para lo que estoy trabajando en "Tiehnesewba" pero lindo al final de cuentas… Si alguien se pregunta por mis otras dos historias, estoy trabajando en eso pero tanto meterme en otros animes me quemaron el ceso y estoy luchando contra un bloqueo de escritor, así que ya saben: Espero sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta fanfic si es que quieren meterme combustible para apresurarme con aquellas historias… _

_Cuídense mucho, besos y recuerdos…_

&&&

_**Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**_

**_Ja ne minna..._**


End file.
